princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment / Rank up
'Equipment Screen' Equipment Screen is the first tab you will see when you tab the Character's Banner from Characters List Screen. This Screen is for Equiping your Character's Normal Equipment (Don't confuse this with Character's Unique Equipment which is in different section), Enchanting Equipment and Rank Up your Character. 'Equipment Slots' Equipment Slots are shown on the left side of the screen. These 6 slots are fixed and only the equipment shown can be equip to them. If you have the correct equipment, clicking on the corresponding slot then clicking Equip (装備する) will use up that slot and your character will get the boosted stats depend on the Equipment. A lot of gear will require equipment recipes and/or a combination of other equipment. You can tab Information Button (入手方法) to see the components of that Equipment You can tab the Components Icon to see that component's info as well as the stage that drop it. You can go to that stage directly via this menu. You can also tab Request Button (装備リクエスト) to Post the Equipment Request on your Clan's Notice Board if the Equipment are Rank 9 or Lower. 'Equipment Upgrade' Equipment that are equiped and have a star/s on the bottom left of their icon can be upgraded. Upgrading increase the stats that the equipment give. To Upgrade, click on the Equipment and then click Upgrade (強化する) on the information box on the right. The Upgrade Screen will pop up showing the amount of points needed to upgrade that piece. You can fodder off unneeded equipment or use weapon gems to fill the bar shown, and once the bar is filled, hit the Upgrade (強化) button on the bottom right to finally upgrade your equipment. You can also use your Jewel to instantly Upgrade your equipment too (thought it isn't really cost efficiency at all, so don't do it!) Note that upgraded equipment will vanish once you decide to rank up your character. As compensation, you will get a partial refund of weapon gems on gear you have upgraded. The Bonus Stat on the Upgraded Equipment WILL NOT transfer to the Character, So only Upgrade Equipment when it's the Latest Current Rank/You won't Rank Up that Character for awhile 'Rank up' Ranking up is a process which adds stats from all of your current rank's equipments to your character. It will also unlock new skills on some rankups, specifically Rank 2 (1st skill unlocked), Rank 4 (2nd skill unlocked), and Rank 7 (Ex skill unlocked). It is highly recommended to get the characters you use to at least rank 4 for both the stat increases and unlocked skills which will greatly help you on your journey. To rank up your character, all 6 equipment slots must be occupied, or you at least have all the necessary equipment ready. The Rank Up(ランクアップ) button directly underneath the character should be sparkly. When you tab it, the confirmation screen will be appeared. You can select the Rank that you want to Rank Up, Given that you have all of required Equipment, Mana and Level. You can also compared the Stats before and After Rank Up by tap the i Icon near the Character's portrait If you are ok with the stat compare and have all requirements ready, You can press confirm and your Character will be Ranked Up. All your Equipment Slot will be resetted on Rank Up and your character will able to equip a new set of the stronger equipments.